


without hope of end

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [40]
Category: Highlander the Series, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, just chatting with the Old Man, Joe actually forgets who – what - he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	without hope of end

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [无望结局](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596038) by [styx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx)



> Title: without hope of end  
> Fandom: Highlander  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Milton  
> Warnings: none  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 170  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Highlander, Methos/ Duncan or Joe, Being friends with Methos is like a carnival: fun when it's not terrifying and all the games are rigged.

Sometimes, just chatting with the Old Man, Joe actually forgets who – _what_ \- he _really_ is. He's not that shy kid anymore, more like a kid brother. Wicked sense of humor, sly eyes, more than happy to be the butt of a joke -

And then something happens. For a split second. Those eyes sharpen, or his voice has a hint of thunder, and there's _something_ about his bearing, something _coiling_ , preparing to attack -

And then it's gone. And he's just Adam, just a guy, with an unpaid tab and a smart mouth.

Joe never reacts to those glimpses. He tries to ignore them, to forget them. Because if he thinks about it... there's a _reason_ Adam is the oldest, and a reason why Mac will never reach that same age.

So Joe chats with the Old Man, and ribs him like he's just a kid brother, and ignores the apex predator mocking Mac's taste in beer, the shudder working its way up his spine, and those sharp eyes.


End file.
